The Master Healer
by sincostan1
Summary: This is a poem that reflects on the suffering and sacrifice of Christ, but describes in a metaphorical way my relationship with Him. I rated it K because I wasn't sure if some brief and semi-detailed descriptions of Christ's suffering were mild enough for a K. But I think it will be perfectly fine for anyone who is familiar with the Bible.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a man who lived long ago

Although in some ways he was ordinary and plain

In others, He was unusual by everyone's view

No one has not heard His name.

He was born a simple carpenter (Mark 6:3)

But a scandal surrounded His birth.

His mother could have been stoned by law

If His "father" had declared it a sin. (Matthew 1: 18-19)

He was unknown 30 years of His life,

Then in 3 years changed the course of history

While in His adult years He never stepped foot outside of Palestine,

His influence has reached the ends of the earth

No one can deny its wonder.

He was well hated, His teachings radical

His enemies greatly outnumbered His friends

He was also famous and widely popular

Thousands followed Him in the streets.

He taught all to have peace and good will,

Though it caused violence for generations

And though He openly rebuked religious leaders,

He never once broke a law.

Many expected He would be the Messiah

To deliver Israel from the Roman Empire

And give the nation the power it once had

To rule the world once again.

This man did not do this

To most everyone's disappointment.

But the rumor still spread, and the Rabbis grew nervous

Once an irritation, now this man was a threat! (John

11:48)

People all around Him knew what was coming next

This "rebel," was soon to die by the Romans

Like many "false Messiahs" before Him.

After a remarkable life, this man

Died the worst of all deaths:

Betrayed to His enemies by a closest follower;

All other friends turned and fled for their lives.

Beaten, whipped, pierced with thorns,

Probably starved for over a day,

Barely able to stand, forced to carry His cross

Up a steep, rocky hill, while haters spat and insulted.

Finally, stripped, full exposed to spring wind

And the pained eyes of onlookers and friends

 _NAILED_ by His hands and His feet to that

Splintery cross

Never able to scratch an itch . . .

Never able to cool the stinging pain . . .

Never able to sleep without suffocating . . .

Never able to cover Himself . . .

Never to embrace His mother goodbye . . .

Never able to move until death.


	2. Chapter 2

One can never study Christ's life

And not be floored at what He did.

But what did He do? He died 33 AD!

What does His life mean to you and to me?

To completely understand, once must look at the big picture,

The Spiritual, not just the physical

And believe that God's power is alive today

As it was when Christ was raised from Death.

Whenever I am blind

And have lost the way I knew

Either from distractions of the world

Or simply forgetting my goal,

I need only to desire

And exclaim, "Lord, I believe!"

And He will touch and open my eyes

And guide me to the light.

Whenever I am deaf

And life has lost its color

The joy has gone out from my heart

By sorrow or bitterness,

I need only to _look up_

And my Lord will unstop my ears

To the beauty of His Plan

My hope and joy returning

And strength to carry on.

Whenever I am mute

Shut up by fear or shame

Knowing what to say or do

But lacking strength to try,

If I fight past the comfort of silence

And work a desire to share,

My Lord will come and loose my tongue

And grant me courage to sing.

Whenever I am paralyzed

And cannot move an inch

Trapped in a corner by sin and stress

And shamed by my own weaknesses,

I need only to hear His loving Word

And I will stand again

Even if it's painful at first

Christ will be my crutch.

Whenever I am possessed

Obsessions rob me of will

Sometimes lt's just easier to let habits take over

Than manage reality myself.

This curse requires repentance

Which is only a little change

Just be willing to stand still a moment

And let the Christ reach you.

He can cast the devil out

Only if you're willing to fight it as well.

Remaining pure is a 'fight' because

With this cure comes a warning:

Replace that new emptiness with something good

Or the evil will return to your tidied soul

And soil it seven times worse! (Matthew 12: 43-45 or

Luke 11: 24-26)


	3. Chapter 3

We all have our infirmities

Be it illness, sorrow or guilt

Or even strength, wealth, looks, a sound mind

All dangerous sources of pride.

Christ is able to cure them all

Through His suffering from the garden to the cross.

But most of all, Jesus has saved us from Death

By His rising on that Easter morn.

He knows what it's like to lose a loved one:

His cousin John was killed; His friend Judas committed suicide.

He knows what it's like to observe political upheavals:

Between the Zealots and the Romans, things got bloody!

He knows what it's like to have your life in danger:

In His _hometown_ they tried to throw Him off a cliff!

(Luke 4:29)

(Not to mention the Pharisees were always trying to kill

Him)

He knows what it's like to go hungry:

He fasted 40 days!

He knows what it's like to need patience to teach:

It took the apostles' seeing Him resurrected to

Understand His purpose.

He knows what it's like to be betrayed:

One of His very own apostles delivered Him to the mob.

He may never have lost His cellphone,

But He suffered the anxiety of losing something.

He may never have lost His car keys,

But He certainly knows what it's like to be stuck.

He may never have entered the wrong classroom,

But think of the embarrassment of being naked on that

Cross!

Think of any pain experienced on earth,

Christ has suffered enough to match.

Is it any wonder that every knee shall bend

And every tongue confess His divinity? (Romans 14:11,

Philippians 2:11, Mosiah 27:31, Doctrine and Covenants

76:110, 88:104)

He suffered all temptations but never gave in once.

He knows how to overcome all!

What more reason do we need

To follow where He leads?

There is no better way to go.


End file.
